The Resistence Strikes Back
by punkydexter
Summary: Every century a new hero is born. But with a hero comes a villain. After the murder of both his mother and father, Pulask must rise up from the shadows as the most powerful Battle Mage ever enrolled in the Resistence!
1. Prolouge

"Dad! Dad, please wake up! Don't leave me again!" I choked as tears rolled down my cheeks. I shook him as hard as I could and even tried to lift his eyelids. My shirt was covered in a red, sticky substance. I hear a maniacal laughter in the shadows. "It's no use boy, he's not waking up, no matter what you do or say." A mustached man slowly walks out from the dark and puts a pistol back into its holster. "No! I'll freaking kill you, you stupid bastard!" I hiss. I run toward him, fist up. But the moment I get to him, a fist punches me hard in the stomach. "You should just give up. There is no one to help you now. Your mother and father are both dead! You might as well die here! Hmmm…you know what? I think I can fulfill that!" He lunges towards me and pins me to the ground. "It's time to die!" He yells as he pulls a knife out of his belt. I shut my eyes and wait for death to wash upon me. But seconds later I realize the weight upon my small body has been lifted. I open my eyes again to see a VERY old man holding the mustache guy by the neck. "I think you've done enough damage for a while now Schiller". The old man said. He let go of the man named Schiller's neck and he just stumbled toward the door. "Better enjoy life now kid, because I'll be back. And when I do, you won't have people like him always protecting you." His voice faded. And at that moment, I only got a glimpse of my saviors face before I fell into unconsciousness from the loss of my own blood.


	2. Welcome to Edelstein

Chapter 1

Welcome to Edelstein

I dreamt that I was back home, with my parents. We were sitting by the fire like we used to years ago. Before my dad got his weird job and mom passed away. We were back in our old living room.

"Don't give up. you know we still love you." Mother said to me without turning her head.

"But…" I hesitated.

But just like that everything disappeared, including my parents. I opened my eyes, only to close them again. A few seconds later, I tried opening them again. A sharp pain stabbed at my shoulder and I flinched. I slowly turned my head to the side to see a small fire going, with a brass pot hanging over it on a spit. A large bookcase lay on the side of it and a portrait hung in the center of the room.

I tried to sit up, but a large pain kept trying to overcome me. Finally after about 5 minutes of trying, but failing, I gave up. I closed my eyes and slept.

When I woke again a man was sitting right next to me. It was that old man at the lab!

"Looks who's up." The man said slowly. He got up and examined my shoulder. His hands were soft, but stern at the same time.

"Where am I?" I asked with a slur in my voice. He just walked over to the pot and filled a wooden bowl with a stew like substance. He walked over to me again. But I noticed that his right leg has a limp to it.

"Eat this, it will help." He offered up the stew to me.

I slowly raised my hand to take the bowl from him. It would have fallen onto the ground if he hadn't caught it at the last second.

"Careful, I just had the floor waxed." He got a spoon and fed me the soupy liquid inside the bowl. I gagged as the vile soup ran down my throat. He just laughed at the sight of me.

"It's my own special remedy. It will help with the pain." He said as he kept filling my mouth with the potion. Even though this stuff taste like who knows what, I can feel the pain subsiding.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe." I replied. I attempted to sit up, and at the end I finally won. The potion actually worked; there is hardly any pain left.

"Looks like you can walk by yourself now. Looks like I can finally show you around." He said while digging inside a trunk.

"Here put your clothes on and meet me outside." He said while handing me the clothes.

A few minutes later, I was fully dressed. I grabbed my special knife and stuck it in my belt. I just stood there, thinking about my parents and that Schiller person. I shook my head and ran outside onto the porch. I took a good look around. There was a spectacular view of the whole village.

"What village is this?" I asked. He just stood there, staring into space. I think he was talking to himself. After about 3 minutes of an awkward silence, he shook his head and looked down at me.

"Well that will have to do for now. Umm…what was your question again?" He asked with a blank face. I just stared at him with an irritated look on my face.

"I said what village is this?" I replied with a small amount of steel in my voice.

"Well my boy, you are in the village of Edelstein!" He said with gusto in his voice.

"It may be small, but it has quite a history…" He faded off a little bit.

"I think it's time to introduce you too everyone." Those were his last words before we were off into the center of town. I looked at everything and everybody as we walked to our first destination. Finally after many ooo's and ahhh's, we finally made it to what might be a police station. In front of it was a regular height woman. She had long red hair, and was wearing a police uniform. She was as thin as paper and pale and weak looking.

"Good morning Belle." That was all the old man could say, because the moment he has spoken, she had already jumped about 3 feet in the air, and let out a terrible yelp. She turned around and the fear on her face switched to anger very quickly.

"Why do you sneak up on me all the time Ferdi?" She yelled in the man named Ferdi's face.

He put is hands up apologetically and waited for the jittery women to calm down.

"Well I came by to introduce you to Pulask, he just came to town." He pointed at me.

Her frown turned into a huge smile at the sight of me.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" She pinched my cheek like my grandma used to do.

"Where did he come from? Who's his mother, I must meet her." She asked the old man.

At the sound of the word "mother" I started to slump and a face of despair appeared. Ferdi (I'm guessing that's his name) just stared at her with a weird face, and she shuts up really quick.

"Belle… The "Roaches" took them for a "trip"." Ferdi said, even though I had no idea what that meant.

A look of surprise took her face and she kept glancing back and forth between me and Ferdi's face.

"Well I hope you two can find your way around town, and if there's trouble you know where to find me!" She said with a jump in her voice.

We walked on for another few minutes to come upon another building. The building looked like the one I saw in Dad's books. It had a large bell and…I think that's a book on the roof. Ferdi walked up to a very large man wearing an apron with a duck on it. He was very muscular and has black hair and a fuzzy chin. He was holding a teddy bear in one hand, and the other in his apron pocket.

"Hello Elex!" The man named Elix turned and looked down at me. I got a sudden dread feeling all over my body.

"Good morning Headmaster." He said with a husky voice, but he was still looking at me.

"I'd like to introduce Pulask, he's new, and just moves here…alone." Ferdi said, with a deep voice on the "alone" part.

"Is he planning on going to school?" Elex said with concern in his voice. This guy must really care for an education. I'm guessing by the concern of schooling and the teddy bear in his hands, he must be a school teacher. That's a surprise…

"If you're wondering if I'm a school teacher, you're correct. I'm the kindergarten teacher. But for some reason, none of the children like me. They think I'm to "scary"… Do you think I'm scary?" He said leaning over me.

"Uhhh…no I think you are a very kind and generous man." I replied with a stutter.

He just stood there for a few seconds and started to laugh hysterically.

"I like this kid already!" He just kept laughing.

We waited for about a minute or so. Finally he stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eyes. And just like that, he had his scary face on again.

"I hope you have a nice stay at Edelstein." He said.

And so we walked on to another part of town, and on our way we saw another one of Ferdi's friends. He was a weird Street sweeper. He smiled a whole lot for some reason, even though there was nothing to smile about. And another thing weird about him was that he kept sweeping the same spot, over and over again.

"Hey, there Ferdmister!" He shouted.

He ripped his eyes from Ferdi, and settled them on me.

"Well who do we have here? Names Brighton, you'll probably be seeing me a lot." He shot his hand towards me in a handshake.

I took it just to be polite and he shook it violently. After a very…thrilling handshake, he finally unhooked his hand from mine.

"This is Pulask, he just moved here since his parents got associated with the roaches." Again with that roaches thing, I wish I knew what they were talking about. But at that moment Brighton's huge smile disappeared.

"Ohhh…ummm, well…" His voice faded.

"Goodbye Brighton." Ferdi said with irritation in his voice.

For the rest of the day, we met a lot of other people. Like Checky, Claudine, and Wendelline. By the time we got back to Ferdi's house, my feet were aching really badly.

"Tomorrow we will get your sleeping arrangements…arranged. Until then, you will sleep in here."

He directed me to a very empty room. The only things in the room were a bed, mirror, and a…training dummy? My bags were already placed on the side of the bed. So I just went and sat on a lonely chair in the corner.

"Wash up, and meet me in 10 minutes for supper." He said.

I lay on the bed thinking about everything that happened to me. Until I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
